se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stephen Harper/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Stephen Harper.jpg| On July 9, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in Toyako, Hokkaido. Xihua Stephen Harper - Xi Jinping.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Chinese President Xi Jinping in the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, China on Sunday November 9, 2014. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Japón * Ver Akihito - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Ministrer Stephen Harper, left, meets with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo Nov. 14, 2010. (KYODO / REUTERS) Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi (L) meets with Canadian officials including Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper (R) on Parliament Hill in Ottawa, Wednesday, June 28, 2006. Photo by Patrick Doyle. Stephen Harper - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Taro Aso - Sin imagen.jpg| Taro Aso, Japan's prime minister, left, with U.S. President Barack Obama, center, and Stephen Harper, Canada's prime minister, leave the podium after the family photo at the G8 summit in L'Aquila, Italy, on Wednesday, July 8, 2009. Naoto Kan - Stephen Harper.jpg| Stephen Harper & Naoto Kan. Stephen Harper - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper delivers a joint statement with Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda in Tokyo, Japan on Sunday announcing tha the two countries have entered negotiations for a free-trade agreement. (SEAN KILPATRICK / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Shinzō Abe - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, greets Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe in his office on Parliament Hill on Tuesday. The two talked about this week's opening of the UN General Assembly and about shared interests around energy and security. (Sean Kilpatrick/Canadian Press) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper is greeted by Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono as he arrives to APEC in Nusa Dua, Bali, Indonesia on Monday, October 7, 2013. (Sean Kilpatrick / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Asia del Sur India * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh with his Canadian counterpart Stephen Harper during delegation level talks ,in New Delhi. Photo - Sandeep Saxena Narendra Modi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi before a bi-lateral meeting at the G20 Summit in Brisbane, Australia, on Nov. 15, 2014. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Israeli President Shimon Peres in Jerusalem during his official visit to Israel, January 21. (PMO photo: Jason Ransom) Benjamín Netanyahu - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (R) seen with his Canadian counterpart Stephen Harper during a welcoming ceremony for Harper at Netanyahu's office in Jerusalem January 19, 2014. (photo credit: Flash90) Palestina * Ver Mahmoud Abbas - Stephen Harper.jpg| In this handout image supplied by the Palestinain Press Office, Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas meets the Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper on January 20, 2014 in Ramallah, West Bank.MOHAMAD TOROKMAN - POOL/ GETTY IMAGES / POSTMEDIA NEWS Turquía * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Stephen Harper.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (2nd L) and his wife Emine Erdogan (L) stand with Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper and his wife Laureen Harper (R) at the G20 Summit in Toronto, June 26, 2010. (Jim Young/Reuters) Fuentes Categoría:Stephen Harper